House of H2O
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: The gang goes to Australia to see Mara's cousin Cleo. Alot of odd things can happen when Sibuna is around. Mostly Jara and Zikki, but will also have Peddie, Amfie, Fabina, Mickoy, Clewis and Bella/Will. A hint of Mickra and Joy/Jerome. R&R Please enjoy! I don't own HOA or H2O!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I got bored so, I came up with this! There's Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, Clewis and Bella/Will. Mick and Mara are together but it'll progress into Jara and Mickoy. Zane/Rikki will happen also. Emma is not in this but, I am working on a H2O season 4! **

**-Rachel**

No POV

The Anubis House residents sat around the dining room table eating breakfast and chattering away. Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter sat discussing what they would being doing during summer vacation. Amber Millington was watching her boyfriend Alfie Lewis do a magic trick. Eddie Sweet and Patricia Williamson were listening to Sick Puppies, their favorite band. Jerome Clarke sat by himself, drowning out the noise as he ate. Mick Campbell and Joy Mercer were talking as well. Victor was fixing the sink yet again while Trudy was mixing a bowl of pancake batter. The only person who wasn't in the middle of all the commotion was Mara Jeffray.

"Shut up!" someone giggled. Speak of the Devil. Jerome thought.

Mara strode into the room paying no attention to the other teens who now watched her with interest as she talked to the person on the phone. "No, Lewis, that's not what I said."

Jerome was about to ask who Lewis was but decided against it. He didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Thankfully Mick asked for him.

Mara didn't answer, just held up her pointer finger, telling them one moment.

"Alright." she smiled. "Hi Rikki!"

Mick looked like a tomato, he was so red. Red with anger.

Two guys in one phone call? He thought.

"How's Zane?" she asked. "Wait, what?"

She stopped a second. "Did he apologize?"

"Okay, well…" a wide smile formed on her face. "Maybe I can bring everyone?"

Victor walked in and she put the phone to her shoulder. "Victor, can we go to Australia for our summer holiday?"

"Trudy will have to go with you." he replied wiping his hands on a towel.

"Of course." she agreed.

"Then you may." he told her trudging out of the room.

"We'll be there Saturday." Mara told 'Rikki'. "Alright…love you too…bye."

"What's going on?" Mick asked.

"How do you feel about going to Australia?" she asked them.

Everyone agreed.

"Great! You can meet my cousin Cleo." she smiled sitting down next to Jerome.

* * *

"You will each have a Travel Buddy. Someone who will ride to the airport with you, ride the plain with you, ride from the airport with you, and also you will be with them if you decide to go somewhere without me." Trudy explained while they waited for their cabs. "Pick-"

"Trudy, we're not five." Jerome interrupted rolled his eyes.

"Still. Now Jerome since you spoke up first," she held up a paper bag. "Pick your Travel Buddy."

He sighed and reached his hand in. His stomach did summersaults, hoping he would get Mara or Alfie. His prayers were answered and he smirked, folding the paper and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Well? Who was it?" she asked him.

"Mara." he said smugly.

Mick fumed. He didn't want his _girlfriend _anywhere near _him. _

"Alright." Trudy sighed as Mara made her way cautiously to Jerome's side. She stopped in front of Patricia and held the bag out to her. "Patricia?"

She reached down slowly and silently hoped it was Joy, Nina or Eddie. "Eddie." she announced.

"Wow, such luck." her boyfriend smirked at her while she rolled her eyes.

Nina was the next to pick. Amber squealed as she announced it was her. Alfie then picked and got Fabian.

"That leaves Joy and Mick." Trudy told them and put the bag in the trash as the cabs drove up.

Eddie and Patricia got in the first one with Trudy in the front. In the second cab Amber gushed to Nina about the hot surfers. The third cab had a fuming Mick and nervous Joy while the next had Fabian and Alfie. The last had Jerome and Mara.

On the way there Mara tried to feel jealous that Joy was Mick's Travel Buddy, but she wasn't in the slightest. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the tall blonde next to her. His hair was brushed forward, making him look younger and his ocean blue eyes were transfixed on the book he held in his pale hands. She strained to see the title but failed. She didn't want him to know she was staring at him so she forgot the book and continued to stare at the trees shading the road they were driving on.

Jerome was fully engrossed in his book but he occasionally felt Mara's eyes on him. She felt her eyes on his hair, then on his face and then saw, out of the corner of his eye, she was staring at the book in his hands.

He knew she like his hair like this, brushed forward a bit. She had once said so and he subconsciously fixed it that way today.

* * *

The group of students walked through security, surprisingly without any pranks from Jerome or Alfie, and on to the plane. The plane ride was quiet and uneventful. And Mara still couldn't see the name of the book was reading, no matter how hard she tried.

When they landed they all hopped into their cabs. Mara was jumping with excitement in her seat the minute they pulled out of the airport parking lot. Jerome sighed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Woah, girl." he coached.

She gave him a look and turned to the window. She began to point out things she saw last time she was here and she would have a story for each land mark. Jerome loved the way her face would light up when she told him about her cousin and the times they shared. If it was anyone else telling him these things he would tune them out and go back to his book, but Mara was different, he could listen to her talk for hours and never get bored.

The cabs stopped in front of a sidewalk that led to a row of houses and a dock. Mara jumped out and looked up the sidewalk to see a girl with long brown hair running towards her.

"Mara!"

"Cleo!" the two girls embraced and Jerome smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you!" the girls said together.

They laughed and Mara directed Cleo to her friends.

"This is Nina-who's American-Eddie-who's also American. Nina's dating Fabian and Eddie's dating Patricia. Amber and Alfie are dating also. This is Jerome-"

"_The _Jerome?" Cleo asked wide-eyed. "The one your always talking about?"

"N-" Mara started.

"Why, Jeffray, you always talk about me?" Jerome smirked.

"No." Mara said firmly. "Then this is Mick, my_ boyfriend_, Joy and our house mother Trudy."

"Nice to meet all of you." Cleo smiled and turned to Mara. "Kim can't wait to see you and Dad wants to introduce you to Sam."

"Awesome! Come on guys!" she called as she and Cleo race down the walkway to Cleo's house.

* * *

"Uncle Don!" Mara smiled and hugged the chubby fisherman. A short girl with long blonde hair came up behind him and hugged Mara too. "So, where's this 'Sam' I've been hearing about?"

"She'll be home from work soon." Don replied.

"Let's go down to the _Juice Net_ **(Is that what it's called? I tried to find it online but didn't. If that's not it please let me know what it really is!)**_Café." _Mara suggested.

"Can't, it closed a couple years ago." Cleo informed her.

"Okay, we're here." Mick gasped before Mara could question Cleo. He had been stuck carrying more bags than anyone else.

After Mara had introduced them once more the group went down to the shore and Mara caught sight of the once _Juice Net Café_. It was now called _Rikki's. _

"Cleo!" someone called. Everyone turned to see a blonde girl in a white sun dress with a tall blonde boy in shorts and a tank top.

"Hey, Bella." Cleo greeted and introduced her friends.

"Nice to meet you." Bella said nicely. "I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Will."

Everyone mumbled hellos and some of the girls swooned quietly over Will.

"Have you seen Rikki?" Bella asked Cleo.

"No, I haven't. have you checked _Rikki's_?"

"We were just heading there." Will told her.

They continued to their destination.

_Rikki's _was a small restaurant with blue walls and a few plants here and there. Other teens sat at a few tables and music played in the background.

"There." Cleo pointed to the other side of the café. The others turned and saw a tall boy with dark brown hair leaning over a table talking to a girl with very light blonde hair.

As they got closer they could hear them talking.

"No, Zane." she said exasperatedly.

"Come on, please." he sighed.

She looked at him a moment and sighed. "I'll think about it. But, you probably won't get a very good answer."

He looked down and pushed himself off the table. He turned from it and almost ran into Will.

"Will." he said coldly.

"Zane." Will replied.

Bella gave him a look and Cleo walked up to the table. "Hey, Rikki."

"Your not going to get back together with him are you?" Bella asked.

"Were you listening in on our conversation?" Rikki asked incredulously.

"Sorry." Cleo smiled and jerked her head towards to the Anubis House teens.

"Mara!" Rikki smiled.

The two hugged and everyone looked at the four before exploding. "That's Rikki?" they exclaimed.

"What? You've never seen a girl with a guys name before?" Rikki snapped.

Everyone mumbled a few 'my bads' and 'excuse me's'. Rikki, Patricia and Eddie went off to get smoothies. Fabian and Alfie went to look at the boats while Nina and Amber went shopping. Mick and Mara talked to Cleo while Bella and Will discussed something in whispers. Jerome and Joy sat in a booth watching Mick and Mara laugh together and both of them surged with anger and jealousy.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but," Joy murmured. "I think I may like Mick."

"What?" Jerome asked turning towards her.

"Wait, why am I telling you this?" she asked herself. "It's bad enough I'm crushing on one of my best friend's boyfriend but I'm also telling my secrets to you."

"You're not the only one crushing on someone that's taken."

"What do you mean?"

"I like Mara." he shrugged.

"No way!" Joy squealed and turned to him fully and gasped. "We could help each other," Jerome looked at her curiously. "Get them."

"Yeah, we could." he nodded. "But how?"

"Simple." she shrugged. "We fake date."

**A/N: There y'all go! Hope you like it so far! I'll have the next chapter up soon, I hope. Please REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay! Don't worry I will have some mermaid magic in here somewhere! Here we go:**

**Jerome's POV**

Did I hear Killjoy right? Fake date?

"What?" I asked.

"We have to _fake date_. Mara will get jealous for sure. Mick, I don't know. But, I'm happy to help you and Mara." she smiled.

"I don't know…"

"Do you want Mara or not?" she snapped.

I sighed. This might work, we'll just need to be all couple-y. "Alright."

"Awesome. We'll start as soon as you get back from the toilets."

"What?"

"Just follow my lead." she told him and stood up. She signaled to the bathroom and strutted over to Mara and Mick.

I stared after her for second before doing as I was told.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"That's so sweet." I sighed.

Cleo was telling us that Lewis had flown from America to see her graduate.

"I know." she smiled.

"Hey!"

I turned around to see Joy, a giddy smile spread across her features.

"Hi, Joy." I smiled.

"Joy." Mick nodded.

"Where's Jerome? I'd like to go sightseeing." I asked.

"He went to the bathroom, he'll be right back." she informed.

"Okay."

Just then Jerome came sauntering out of the bathroom and walked over to us. He put his arm around Joy and she smiled up at him, leaning into his embrace.

"Whoa!" Mick held up his hands. "Wait, when did this happen?"

"Um…" Joy thought a moment. "3 months, 2 weeks…"

"4 days." Jerome finished.

"You weren't dating three months ago." Mick accused.

"We were keeping it a secret." Joy explained.

"Oh, well…" I swallowed nervously. "I wanted to go sightseeing, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Campbell, you'll have to come too. I have Joy." my smile dropped.

We left awhile after the conversation with me trudging behind. I can't believe Jerome's dating…Joy! Of all people! I thought he liked me. What about all those things he said to me that one time, during my campaign? What about the moments we shared? Why am I asking these questions? I'm with Mick! I shouldn't care what Jerome does and who he dates! But, I can't help feeling jealous.

I frowned and jogged a bit to get closer to them and I heard them talking.

"…and then he jumps out at you." Jerome finished. He took his arm off her shoulders and entwined their fingers.

"That's mean!" Joy giggled.

"You'll have to see it to see how epic it is!" he told her waving his finger in front of her face.

"Maybe you should act it out for me." the brunette suggested.

"No, I think I'll have Alfie do that. It's pretty painful." the blonde smirked.

Joy laughed. "Alright, have you ever pulled a prank so horrible that it put the victim in the hospital?"

"No." Jerome replied after a moment of silence.

"Phew, good." Joy teased.

Jerome laughed and shook his head.

I suddenly felt someone's arm slip around my shoulders. It was warm, muscular, stinky and sweaty. Mick. "Um…" I murmured. I could barely here myself think over the giggling coming from Jerome and Joy. "I have to go to the bathroom." I told them and raced to a nearby café.

I paced in the light purple bathroom. _Breathe…breathe…breathe…_I chanted in my head.

"Why is this so messed up?" I asked myself running my fingers through my hair. I immediately stopped since it reminded me of Jerome.

"What's messed up?" a voice asked.

I jumped. I nearly jumped out of my skin! A girl with curly blonde hair hopped out of one of the stalls. She walked over to the sinks and washed her hands before turning to me.

"It's a boy isn't it?" she squealed.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the bench against the wall and began drowning me with questions. "What's his name? Is he cute, hot, or sexy? Is he smart or stupid? Does he play sports or is he a business kind of guy? What color are his eyes and hair? What kind of hairstyle does he have? And more importantly: why is it messed up?"

"Um…" I tried to process her questions while she looked at me eagerly. "Jerome. All of the above." I blushed. "Smart. Business. Blue and dirty-blonde. Shaggy, sophisticated, vampire like…? And last…he has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend." Wow. I never knew how much I like about Jerome! "What's you name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Meghan Lender. But, my friends call me Meggie." she replied.

"Mara Jeffray." I smiled.

"Can I see this Jerome?" she questioned me.

"Sure." I shrugged and looked around the corner. I spotted Jerome listening to a street guitarist while Mick and Joy chatted. I pointed him out to her and she looked at him closely.

"Wow, that's some hot stuff! I approve!" she told me. "I envy you Mara."

I looked around the corner again. The shaggy blonde's head bounced slightly to the rhythm of the guitar. He dug his hand into his pocket, took out an old leather wallet, pulling out a couple dollars and tossed it into the man's case. I watched with curiosity and shock. I didn't expect Jerome, of all people, to donate money. The man looked up and smiled, nodding as a way of 'thank you', Jerome returned the smile and strode back to Joy and Mick.

"Look, I have to go." Meggie sighed. "But, I would love to help. If you need help with your relationship or you just want to talk, here's my number."

She handed me a bright purple business, waved and jogged to a yellow car.

I pocketed the number and hurried to my friends.

"There you are!" Mick sighed and lifted his hands in frustration.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked.

"Everything alright?" Jerome chimed in.

"Of course." I assured them.

I realized now that Mick was upset that I had taken so long. But, Jerome and Joy asked me if there was a reason I was gone so long. I shook the thought off and trailed behind them, tuning out Jerome and Joy's smiles and laughs.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

"So you call her 'Yacker' and she calls you 'Cockroach', 'Weasel', 'Krueger' and 'Slimeball'?" I asked. Patricia and Eddie nodded. "You have a weird relationship."

"We know." Patricia sighed taking a sip of her mango smoothie.

I sipped my smoothie silently as the waitresses bustled around us. Suddenly I felt something hard hit my shoulder along with ice and a cold liquid. I gasped and stood up, ignoring the apologies from the blonde waitress.

"Rikki!" Zane called from behind the counter.

I started counting down in my head until I turned.

_8_

_7_

I ran through the crowd.

_5_

_4_

_3_

I stormed into the office and Zane followed me in, slamming the door shut.

_2_

_1_

My legs turned into a bright gold-ish orange tail and I fell backwards. I propped my self on my elbows.

He put his back to the door to make sure Sophie or someone else doesn't barge in. I lifted my hand above my tale and slowly made a fist. Steam rose from the scales and seconds later I was back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Zane asked moving from the door and crouching next to me.

"I'm fine." I muttered bitterly.

I looked up to see his eyes boring into mine. His face was so close to mine. I started to lean, getting lost in his presence. When our lips were an inch away I backed up in a flash.

"No." I snapped getting up and storming out of the room.

"Come on, Rikki!" he called after me.

"No, Zane!" I called back and left the café.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"What was that about?" I asked the blonde punk next to me watching Rikki run out the door.

I looked over at Zane. He sighed and lifted his hands to his hair, running his fingers through it a couple times while muttering under his breath. He went into the back room and slammed the door shut making some of the photos on the wall and the plants around the café shake.

"I don't know." he murmured in return.

"Hey, where did Rikki go?" Cleo asked walking up to us.

"I don't know, a waitress spilt water on her, she ran into the back room and came out a few minutes later, yelling at Zane." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay." she thanked me and called Bella and they hurried out the door.

"Is it just me, or do they act really weird at the mention or sight of water?" Eddie asked me playing with his straw.

"Yeah, I noticed that, Cleo seemed to get scared when I told her that Rikki got water spilled on her.

"It's probably nothing." Eddie shrugged, but I didn't brush it off completely. It was still swimming around my brain.

**A/N: Yep, I have an extra character! She'll only be mentioned a couple times though. Hope you liked this chapter! I'll have the next one up soon, and I'm sorry this one took awhile! R E V I E W ! ! ! ! ! !**

**-Rachel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who Alert/Favorite this story! Here y'all go!**

* * *

**No POV**

Cleo and Bella burst through the doors of the café, looking around for a sign of Rikki. When they didn't see her they ran down the docks and looked back at the café, not seeing a soul. They jumped into the salty sea water and bubbles rose around them. Their legs turned to tails in seconds and they smiled at each other. With a flick of their tails they zoomed off, headed towards Mako.

When the two mermaids made it to the Moon Pool they surfaced and found Rikki lying there, her elbows propped up on the steps.

"You okay?" Cleo asked, slipping next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rikki mumbled.

"Do you still like Zane?" Bella questioned her.

"I just…every time I get him out of my head he slithers his way back in. He talks to me non-stop, practically stalks me, I don't know." she mumbled in return.

"He must really love you then." Cleo stated.

"He never said it." the bleach blonde spat.

"Well-" Bella started.

"Look guys, I just want to be alone. Alright?" Rikki took off, diving under the small waterfall and swimming out of the cave.

The girls looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

Mara seems to be really jealous! But, Mick…he just doesn't seem to care about her as much as he lets on. I sigh. My fingers were entwined with Jerome's, Mick was right behind us and Mara trailed slowly a little ways away from Mick. He didn't even seem to notice she was upset. Maybe Mick doesn't really like Mara…

I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw _Rikki's. _We strolled in and saw Patricia and Eddie sitting at a table in the corner, alone.

"Hey, guys." I greeted and they looked up at us. They spotted our entwined hands and looked at us again. Then at our hands and back up at us.

"What's this?" Patricia asked angrily.

"A shirt…" Jerome began pulling his shirt out by is fingers a bit. "Honestly Trixie, I would've guessed you would know what a shirt was."

"She means our hands, Jerome." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Mick walked up to us. "They've been dating for like four months our something like that."

"What?" Patricia exclaimed standing up quickly.

"Three months." Jerome corrected.

"Again. What?" she cried louder.

"Patricia let me explain-" I started.

"I thought we were best friends." she said, hurt in her eyes. "And you couldn't even tell me you were dating the Prank King of the Year?"

"Why thank you." Jerome bowed.

"Shut up, Jerome!" she sneered and turned back to me. "I guess we're not as close as I thought."

She stormed out of the café with Eddie at her heel, consoling her.

"Patricia!" I called but she ignored me. I looked up at Jerome.

"Go on." he motioned to the door.

I smiled gratefully and raced after her.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Patricia just ran out of the café because Joy hadn't told her about her and Jerome's relationship. At the moment, I wish I didn't know. Then these feelings wouldn't keep peeping out when I look at them giggling and smiling. I wish I was Joy…what? No, no, no, no! I'm with Mick, I don't want to be Joy. I love being with Mick. I love being around him. I love the way he kisses me. I love the way he says my name. I love Jerome. I mean Mick! I. Love. Mick. Oh…

I told Mick I would be right back, he waved me off and went back to his smoothie. I walked outside and pulled out Meggie's number.

_Meghan Lender_

_Interior Decorator and Relationship Extraordinaire!_

I smiled, she reminds me so much of Amber.

I dialed the number and let it ring. On the first ring she picked up.

"Meghan Lender, Interior Decorator and Relationship Extraordinaire! How may I help you?" she sang.

"Interior Decorator and Relationship Guru?" I asked smiling.

"Of course? Why not?" she retorted. "They're a side business to my other business. I'm also a vet."

"Alright." I nod even thought she couldn't see me.

"Wait, is this Mara? The girl that's friends with the gorgeous blonde?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes-"

"Great! Has he asked you out yet?"

"Uh, no." I reply. "He's still going out with his girlfriend."

"Oh, poo." she said. It sounded like she was pouting. "So, what do you need?"

"I'm so upset!" I gush. "I just, please don't think I'm completely insane, had an argument with myself! I was saying that I was in love with Mick but I accidentally said Jerome instead! Also when I got back from the bathroom Mick was upset I took so long and Jerome asked if I was okay. Then a few minutes ago I told Mick I was going to make a call and he didn't even look up. What do I do?"

"Wow," she exclaimed. "Well, it sounds to me that you like, or should I say love, Jerome more than you ever did Mick. Also Mick either likes someone else and they're on his mind all the time or he didn't care about you as much as you thought. Sorry."

"No, that's fine. Mick did always put me second."

"To what?"

"Sports." I say bitterly. "I hate sports too! What's ironic is both of my parents are professional sport players!"

"Wow, that's funny."

"Yeah. I didn't get any of their genes. I can't catch a ball to save my life!"

We laughed.

"Well does that help you any?" she asked nicely.

"Yes, it does." I smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime!" she giggled.

"Bye."

"Later!"

We hung up and I let out a breath. I know what I have to do. I have to…break up with Mick.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I speed walked down the sidewalk with the Cockroach right behind me and Joy running after me.

"Patricia!" she called.

I didn't look back.

"Come on, Yacker. Talk to Joy." he tried.

"Patricia! We're not even really dating!" she tried again.

I stopped. "What?"

When she reached us Krueger and I were looking at her expectedly.

"We're…fake…dating…" she gasps bending over with her hands on her knees. "So…Jerome can…get Mara…and I can…get Mick…"

"What?" we exclaimed.

She took a deep breath and stood up straight. "Mara's really jealous, I know. Mick, I don't think so. But have you seen Jerome and Mara together? They're so adorable!"

"You're hanging around Amber way to much." I stated.

"I know." she sighed.

"So your just helping him." I say slowly.

"Yes. We haven't actually been dating for three months! We just tried fake dating, which is working so far. And you guys can't tell anyone." she explained.

"Alright." I agree.

"Okay." Sweety Junior nodded.

"Thanks." she breathed.

"No problem." I link arms with her. "So, how is your 'boyfriend'?" I asked her walking back into _Rikki's _with Eddie beside us.

"Pretty good. He's been telling me about all of his greatest pranks." she replied.

We looked over and saw Mara staring at Jerome, who was walking over to us.

"She's so jealous." I whisper to the 'couple'.

"You told her?" Jerome whined quietly so Mara wouldn't hear.

"I had to or we'd have a serious problem." Joy retorted.

"We won't tell anyone, Jerry." Eddie assured him putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, guys." Mara said quietly. She seemed to be avoiding Jerome since she stood farther away from him than she ever did before. "Do you know where Cleo is? She won't answer her phone."

"Eddie and I saw her run out after Rikki with Bella." I shrugged.

"It's getting late, we should-" Joy stopped as Cleo and Bella walked in. Bella made her way over to Will and Cleo walked over to us.

"Ready to go home?" she asked.

We nodded and followed her back to her house. On the way there we discussed what we would be doing tomorrow and finally agreed on going to the beach, though Cleo was a bit hesitant.

* * *

**Alright, the beach will come in the next chapter! Hope you liked this one! Thanks for reading! Now, I currently have a poll up on my profile and I would love it if you could participate in it! It has to do with a new multi-chap I'm working on. Also I have a video link on my profile that is for the most unbelievably inspiring video ever! So watch it! **_**And **_**I have recently became obsessed to a few songs: **

_**White Balloons - Sick Puppies**_

_**Whispers In The Dark - Skillet**_

_**Monster - Skillet **_

_**Lucy - Skillet**_

**Check those out if you haven't hear them already! Now a warning: **_**Skillet **_**is a Christian rock band, so if you don't like that kind of music fine but those songs are epic!**

**Again thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Rachel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jerome's POV**

"I can't wait! I love the beach! Alfie, do you want to make a sandcastle?" Amber asked. She was bouncing with excitement as the teens walked down the sidewalk to a beach Cleo, Bella and Rikki had suggested.

"Sure, Ambs!" Alfie smiled and ran after her as she hurried to the spot she had chosen.

We rolled our eyes. Alfie would do anything and everything to, for or with Amber.

Nina and Fabian immediately went to the water just to end up blushing furiously and come back up the beach to their towels in seconds.

Eddie and Patricia laughed at them and made their way to the salty ocean waves.

Cleo, Rikki and Bella set their towels up at the edge of the beach and sat down. Cleo laid on her stomach and began killing body cells. Rikki began to rub suntan lotion on her arms and Bella sat down with a book. It was very odd that they sat so far from the water. I was ripped from my thoughts as Joy pointed to Mara who was looking extremely bored listening to Mick blab on about surfing.

"I bet she wishes she was with you right now." she smiled.

"Of course she does." I smirk.

She rolls her eyes and asks me if I want to go play in the water with Eddie and Patricia. I shook my head and told her to go without me when I noticed Mick heading into the water and Mara sitting by herself on her towel.

She looked over and then back at me. She winked before kissing my cheek (just in case, of course)and running over to where Mick was.

"Hello, Jeffray." I nod walking over to her. She looks up with sad eyes before looking back at the ocean a millisecond later. I raise an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be with your _girlfriend_?" she sneered. I was taken aback. She seemed to realize what she did and looked up at me with a smile. "Shouldn't you be with Joy?"

I could tell the smile was forced and that her eyes still held sadness. She hasn't learned to shield her emotions.

"She's more into the swimming thing than I am." I shrug and point to the towel next to her. She nodded slowly and I sit. "So," she looks up at me again. "Cleo's nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"Takes after her cousin." I smile.

"Rodney's actually not that nice…" she drifted off about her eight year old cousin Rodney. She told me that the only people that knew about him was Patricia, Amber and I. I was honored and happy that she hadn't even told Mick that.

I glare at her playfully.

She laughed. "I know what you mean. Thank you." she looks down again. That laugh wasn't forced.

"Do you know why Cleo, Rikki and Bella are so far away from the water?" I ask.

"Cleo's always been afraid of the water. Rikki and Bella I guess are too or they just don't want to swim. I don't know." she shrugged tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I huff and stand up. "You coming?" I ask holding my hand out to her.

"Where?" she asked cautiously.

"To the moon." I answer sarcastically.

She looks up with a concentrated expression on that pretty little face of hers. "Well…I don't really feel like taking a trip to the moon right now."

I laugh.

"But, I do feel like having a snow cone." she smiles sweetly at me.

I nod smiling. "Alright, come on."

She grabs my hand and I pull her up. She pulls me to the snack stand at the edge of the beach. I realized that she was still grasping my hand as she read through the list of flavors. I didn't object. She chose blueberry and I got cherry. We started over to an empty table, our hands still clasped together. It wasn't until an elderly couple walked by and the woman giggled at the sight of our hands and whispered something about 'young love' to her husband. I heard Mara gasp quietly and let go of my hand hurrying to the table awkwardly sitting down. I stood there for a moment before sitting across from her since she put her purse on the seat to the right of her and her feet on the left one.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Jerome ordered a cherry and I ordered a blueberry. Blueberry has been my favorite since I was five years old and my father had taken me to a carnival for the first time. I was about to mention that when I remembered his mother had dropped him off at school when he was five and never returned and his father had been in prison his entire life as well.

We began to walk over to a small, table for four when an elderly couple came up. I stopped and pulled Jerome back before he ran into them. The woman started giggling at us. "Don't you just love young love?" she whispered into her companion's ear. I gasped softly and blushed lightly. I was still holding Jerome's hand! I released it and made my way to the table, putting my purse on the seat next to me and my feet on the other so Jerome wouldn't be able to sit next to me. He stood frozen in place for a second before sitting as well. I wasn't sure but I think there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. But, as usual, as soon as it appears it vanishes.

Once we were finished I began to laugh.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your…mouth is…red!" I giggled.

"Well yours is blue." he smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Touché." I smiled narrowing my eyes.

He chuckled and stood up. We threw away our cups and began walking down the beach.

"You want to go back to the house?" he ask me jerking his thumb to the street that led back to Cleo's house. "The sun's beginning to annoy me."

"Uh, sure." I nodded. "Just let me tell Mick." I started walking across the sand to where Mick was sitting with Joy.

"Does Mick even care?" he asked suddenly. I froze in my tracks.

"What?" I asked softly, not even sure he could hear me.

"Does Mick care?" he said again, but this time it sounded like he didn't want to repeat it. Like, he knew it would sting. Which it did.

Does Mick care? I asked myself. Of course he does. While I was debating with myself. Again. Jerome must have walked up next to me because I didn't see him and nearly took that trip to the moon I jumped so high.

"Of course he cares." I whispered, mostly to my self.

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry." he sighed. "Go ahead and let him know if you still want to go. I didn't mean it."

That shocked me. I thought he was going to make a smart remark about how stupid the 'meathead' is. I nod and rushed over to Mick and Joy. Who were laughing hysterically about something I didn't really care about.

"Mick I'm going back to the house with Jerome." I called over their giggles.

He gave me a quick glance before waving his hand at me and bursting into laughs again. I sighed and made my way back to Jerome. Who was absolutely correct.

Mick didn't care.

* * *

**I know, it was way shorter than usual but I went shooting with my dad this morning and it took like two hours for me to write this when I got home. Plus I'm working on the next chapter for Crowns and Tears of Gold. So, yeah, sorry for taking so long! Please review and also please take part in that pole on my profile! It's for a new fanfics I'm working on. Thanks for reading!**

**-Rachel**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated! I've been busy!**

**Here ya go!**

* * *

**No POV**

Mara trudged down the steps to the kitchen and poured her self a glass of water. She turned around and jumped when she saw Jerome sitting on the couch, reading his book.

"Jerome!" she whisper-shouted. "You scared the living day lights out of me!"

"I didn't do it intentionally." he defended himself.

She sat next to him and stared at his book once again.

"Do you want to know what it is?" he sighed, looking up from it.

"Please?" she practically begged him.

"Here's a hint." he leaned forward and put his lips against her ear. "'Once apon a midnight dreary, as I ponder weak and weary…'"

"Edgar Allan Poe?" she grinned, turning to him.

He shrugged.

"Who knew you would read Edgar." she mused. "_The Raven _is one of my favorite poems by him."

"Me too." he smirked.

A peaceful silence fell over the two.

"Would you like to read with me?" he asked holding the thick, blue book up. "We can take turns reading."

"Sure." she smiled and scooted closer to him.

The two took turns reading parts of _The Oval Portrait_ before they slipped into a happy slumber. Mara's head resting Jerome's chest and his arm wrapping around her subconsciously.

* * *

"Dude, dude!" Alfie shook Jerome, waking him up.

"What, Alfie?" he moaned.

"Mick's coming and he's going to be peeved when he sees you with Mara." Alfie warned him.

"What are you-oh." he murmured when he noticed Mara's head resting on his chest and his arm around her.

"What are you doing?"

The three turned to Mick standing in the doorway.

"Look, mate, I didn't-"

"Save it, Clarke." he sneered.

By now Mara had woken up and jerked off Jerome's chest, blushing furiously.

"Mick, we weren't-" she started but Jerome cut her off.

"We couldn't sleep so we stayed up and read some of my book. We must've fell asleep." he explained calmly.

"Joy's going to be so mad when she finds out about this." he told him.

"Joy will forgive me." Jerome replied.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." he snarled in return.

Jerome leaned forward and looked him in the eyes. "No."

Mick was now as red as a tomato. He reached forward and grabbed Jerome's book, hitting him on the head with it and stormed out of the room, throwing the book out an open window.

"Mick!" Mara screeched.

Jerome held the top of his head and leaned back on the couch, groaning a bit.

"Let me see." Mara said softly as Alfie went to retrieve Jerome's book. She got up on her knees and looked at his head. After she check for a bump she got lost in the feeling of his hairs between her fingers. She ran her hand through it, forgetting about the incident a moment ago.

"Is there a bump?" Jerome asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Uh, err, no." she mumbled, removing her hands.

"Here, mate." Alfie entered the room handing him his book. "The sprinklers came on this morning so it was muddy."

"Thanks, Alfie." he took it from him and got up to clean it off.

"I'm so sorry, Jerome. You probably hate me now." Mara said softly, looking down.

"I could never hate you, Mara." he assured her before adding, "But Mick, Mick I hate."

She gave him a look but couldn't fight the smile forming on her face.

"So, would you like to do it again? We'd have to do it alone though." he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she smiled.

"I'll keep an eye out for something."

"As will I." she nodded and hurried up the steps to change.

* * *

Rikki walk down the road, the sea breeze blowing through her blonde hair. She noticed Zane running towards her and turned around. She saw Bella and Will heading to Cleo's house and ran up to them.

"Hey." she greeted as she fell into step with them.

"Are you running from Zane?" Bella asked knowingly.

"Yes." she looked down. "He's making me so mad! He won't stop trying."

"Just ignore him." Bella shrugged.

"I guess." she murmured and turned to find him gone.

* * *

"So," Jerome started. They all sat around the common room with Cleo, Rikki, Bella and Will. "Why won't you three go near water?"

The three froze, but only for a second.

"What do you mean?" Cleo asked.

"Well, you seem to freak out when you go near water." Alfie clarified.

"We just don't like water." Bella replied.

"Why?" Patricia leaned forward in her seat.

"Cleo," Don called as he walked to the door. The teens turned to him. "I'm off to work."

"Alright, dad, love you!" she called after him.

The three girls eventually told them why they didn't like water. Although the Sibunas didn't believe a word, the others bought it.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"Have you thought of a place?" I asked Jerome as we sat down. The others went site seeing, Jerome and I didn't want to go but Joy did so Mick had to go too, so we went to _Rikki's._

As much as I hate going behind Mick's back I like the idea of Jerome and I hanging out without anyone knowing.

"No, but I've got a few ideas. I'm going to check them out before I tell you." he finished before I could ask.

I took sip of my juice. A slightly peaceful, slightly awkward silence fell over us, though I think I was the only one that felt the awkwardness.

* * *

**I know, very short. I promise that next chapter will have mermaid magic and mystery! Please review! Oh, and send prompts in for House of Couples! I need some more!**

**-Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, this is the last chapter I'll be uploading for about a week. Aw. But, I'll be back with a new chapter by next Tuesday (?). I'll be in Memphis this week so I won't be able to get to the computer...hope you like this one! MERMAID MAGIC!**

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

I sighed as I stepped into the cool night air. I couldn't sleep so I thought I might go for a walk. As I closed the door I noticed Cleo, Rikki and Bella strolling down the docks. I grew curious immediately and ducked behind some bushes. I wondered what they were doing out so late at night.

I watched intently as they neared the end of the dock. They stopped and looked around them before diving into the water together. My eyes grew widened when they jumped and I became worried when they didn't resurface.

I ran down the dock to Lewis' motor boat. Cleo had told us we could use it and taught us how.

I started the motor and looked around. I didn't see anything and suspected they left the docks. The was dark but the moon above me cast a bright light onto the water almost making it clear enough to see fairly deep.

When I didn't find any more docks or boats they could have gotten onto I went to the only option, that island.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We swam into the Moon Pool and rested our elbows on the rock steps.

"I love the Moon Pool at night." Cleo sighed.

Rikki and I mumbled agreements and Mako fell silent and peaceful once again.

A few minutes later we froze from our admiration of the Moon Pool when we heard a yelp ring through the tunnel.

We looked at each other fearfully.

"It could be Will." I whispered, partially hopefully.

They shook their heads.

As much as we hate to admit it, Will wouldn't come to Mako there was an emergency.

We pushed off the rocks and backed into the small waterfall.

"Cleo? Rikki, Bella?" someone called. It didn't sound like Will of Zane.

Our eyes widened when Jerome Clarke entered the cave.

He looked around, surprise evident on his face, until his piercing blue eyes landed on us, the surprise was quickly wiped away to a look of complete carelessness.

"Guys?" he said cautiously. "I know you're there, don't hide."

We sighed and slowly wade over to him, making sure to keep our tails hidden.

"What are you doing here?" he and Rikki said at the same time.

"You first." Jerome crossed his arms.

"We're just hanging out." Cleo shrugged.

"In the middle of the night, on a deserted island…yeah, I've done that before." he said sarcastically.

"What about you?" Rikki continued.

"What about me what?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" I sunk even farther into the pool being sure to hide my bikini top.

"I saw you three jump into the water." he replied. "Oh, and I'm looking for a place where Mara and I can hang out."

He continued to let his eyes roam around the cave and when they landed on the water his eyes grew wide.

"There's something in the water." he warned us. "Get out."

"Don't worry-" Cleo began.

"I'm serious there're three long tails right below you." he held out his hand to Cleo. "Come on."

"Jerome we're fine." I tried.

"Do you realize how much people would hate me if they found out you were killed by a giant fish and I was right there?" he said seriously. "Well, they already hate me…but not Mara and I can't let that happen."

"Jerome-"

"Get out." he growled.

"Jerome we're not getting out!" Rikki retorted.

"Then I'm leaving, I don't want to be at the scene of the crime." he ran his hands through his hair and left the cave.

Once we were sure he was out of the tunnel we sighed in relief and leaned against the rock again, our tails resurfacing.

"Oh my gosh!" we heard Jerome's voice echo through the cave.

We jumped and turned to his shocked face.

"Okay, I know this looks bad-" Cleo started.

"I'll keep your secret." he cut in.

"Why?" Rikki said suspiciously.

"I've seen a lot of strange things in the last few years." he said shortly.

He walked slowly to the other side of the cave as we watched him cautiously.

"Like I said, Mara and I need a place to hang out where no one will find us." he continued. "So, we'll use this cave."

We looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine." Rikki groaned, defeated.

"But Jerome," Cleo said in a warning tone.

"Don't tell anyone about the mermaid thing." he said knowingly.

"Yes but, there's going to be a full moon soon," she continued. "Do not touch this water when there's a full moon. Not you or Mara."

"Why not?" he asked looking around.

"That's how we turned, we weren't born like this." I explained.

"Alright, don't tell anyone about the mermaid secret and don't touch the water, got it." he nodded.

We thanked him and we pushed off of the rock, slipping under the water and swam out of the pool.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I sat up in my bed and looked around, squinting at the bright morning sun. I got dressed and hopped down the stairs. No one was up yet so I thought I might go for a walk.

I stepped outside and breathed in a mixture of dew and sea salt calming me. I looked around and took a double take when I spotted Jerome down by Lewis' boat.

"Jerome!" I called, running down to the boat.

He looked up and smiled. "Morning Jeffray."

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Tying up the boat." he shrugged and turned to me fully. He threw an arm around my shoulder and my body jolted with energy. "I found a place we could hang out."

"Were you doing that all night?" I gasped. I had noticed slight bags under his beautiful blue eyes and his hair was a bit messed up but it looked perfect anyway. It always did.

"Not exactly." he replied slowly.

"Then what-"

"It's that island over there." he pointed to Mako island and I nodded, forgetting about scolding him.

"That would be a good place." I noted. "No one goes there."

"I found a small cave, right under the volcano." he continued.

I looked at him unsurely. "It's dormant." he assured me.

"Okay." I smiled.

"How about tonight?" he proposed.

"I would like that." I grinned.

"Alright." he smiled back and we entered the house. He quickly removed his arm from my shoulder when he saw the others coming down stairs.

"Morning, Jerome." Joy greeted her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. I frowned and tried to push the jealousy down that was rising inside of me. "Mara." she smiled at me then turned back to the tall blonde next to me. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." he smiled back and opened the door for her. He turned back to me and winked, making me blush slightly.

"Hey, Mara?" Mick walked over to me, he looked very nervous.

"Is everything alright, Mick?" I asked concerned.

"I-I," he stuttered. He pulled me gently away from the others. "I think we should break up." he said quietly.

"What?" I perked up. I was partially jumping for joy that he was breaking up with me.

"Please don't be angry it's just that I don't think we're working out." he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, I'm not angry, I feel the same way." I reassured him.

"Oh, good." he took a deep breath. "Um, would you be upset if I asked…Joy out?"

This surprised me, I didn't expect him to like Joy. "Well, I think Jerome would be upset if you did. But I wouldn't."

"Just a thought." he shrugged. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled and went to find Jerome.

I stepped outside and heard Joy talking to Jerome behind a tree. I hid behind a tree and listened. I've been hanging out with Jerome way to much.

"He told me he's going to break up with her." Joy squealed.

"Really?" he asked. He sounded really excited.

"Yeah, so go get her tiger." she smirked.

"It's been interesting dating you, Killjoy." he commented.

"You too." she nodded. "I didn't know you could be so sweet. Mara's a lucky girl."

"Thanks." he chuckled and pushed off the tree. I hurried into the house before they could see me and I could hear any more of their conversation.

An idiotic grin grew on my face when I thought back on what Joy had said.

I am lucky.

* * *

**Hoped y'all liked this one! I'll update as soon as I can once I get back! I'm leaving Sunday! AHH! I'm so excited! I'll miss you guys!**

**-Rachel**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's taken me forever to update and I'm soooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! So, here's the next chapter! I'll try to update sooner next one. Please enjoy! AHHHH!**

* * *

**No POV**

"Mara?" Jerome whispered, creeping down the stairs.

"Hey." she smiled into the darkness.

"You ready?" he asked her.

"Do you have the book?" she asked.

"Check." he replied, lifting it so she could see. "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out in the light of the full moon. She smiled to herself while he ignored the tingles that ran up and down his arm, the best he could. She sat in the boat as he untied it.

* * *

He led her through the jungle and to the water falls. He gestures to the hole he had discovered and she looked at him unsurely.

"This place is beautiful." he tells her. "I want you to see it."

"Okay," she says slowly.

She jumps in and holds in a scream as she slides down. He came seconds later and took her to the Moon Pool.

She gasped in awe and smiled at him.

"It is beautiful." she agrees.

He sits down on the sand and she follows suit.

"What shall we read tonight?" he grinned, opening the large, blue book.

"Uh…what about…The Raven. Just to start." she smiled.

"Alright," he flipped to the poem and began to read. "'_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping on my chamber door. 'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'Tapping at my chamber door-only this and nothing more.'"_

He looked at Mara, silently her to continue. She cleared her throat and began.

They read many stories and poems in a short while, loving every minute they had done with each other.

"We should get back." Jerome said standing, dusting the sand off his trousers.

"Of course," Mara sighed, standing up also.

But she slipped on a wet rock and fell backwards, into the pool.

"Mara!" Jerome cried, running to the edge of the water.

She surfaced and gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" he chuckled, knowing she was.

"I'm fine," and she stopped. "This water feels amazing!"

"Why don't you get out of there," he suggested, remembering what the marmaids told him.

"Wait just a moment." she sighed peacefully, going under again.

"Mara!" he called.

The full moon was now over the Moon Pool as she rose again.

"It's amazing." she whispered to him leaning up to him.

He forgot the moon and blocked out the bubbling water, as did she. He launched forward, catching her lips with his. She smiled into the kiss but broke it when she felt the pool change from warm to hot in seconds. She cried out in pain and sighed when it cooled off. But it immediately changed to freezing water.

Jerome helped her out and stared at her concerned.

"Let's get back." she shivered.

He nodded in agreement and shrugged his blazer off, throwing it over her shoulders. She smiled at him in thanks and he leaned down again. He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist when she kissed back eagerly, discovering new confidence.

* * *

"What is up with you two?" Patricia groaned at Joy and Mick.

Joy blushed and Mick smiled.

"We kind of started…going out…" Joy said quietly to the table of teens.

"I knew you would!" Amber squealed.

The teens turned when they heard the door close. Jerome and Mara enter the room, Mara soaking wet, and Jerome trying to contain his laughter.

"It's not funny!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's so funny." he snickered.

"Jerome what did you do? Push her into the water?" Joy screeched. "I can't believe you would do that!"

"She fell in." he replied calmly.

"Sure she did!" Patricia rolled her eyes.

"She did! Mara!" he turned to her for back up.

"It's true, I stepped on a slippery rock and fell into the water." she confirmed.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." Cleo suggested and led her upstairs.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

"Rikki!" I heard behind me and groaned mentally. Zane ran up behind me and smiled down at me. I avoid his eyes and kept walking. I pushed the beads hanging in the door way aside and stepped into _Rikki's. _

"What do you want, Zane?" I ask as he kept following me.

"You."

I frowned and turned, heading towards the door.

"I love you!" he yelled.

The customers turned to Zane and I froze. "What." I hiss harshly, hoping this wasn't a lie.

"I love Rikki Chadwick!" he announced to the whole restaurant, arms open wide.

I turn to him slowly to find him right behind me.

"Please let me have another chance. I love you." he whispered, taking my hands in his.

I look up at him and then around us. I drag him into the office and roll my eyes when I hear the customers groan at the lose of the drama.

He looks at me hopefully and I smile, moving to stand in front of him, my flush nearly pressed against him. "I love you too." I say softly.

He grins and says in a low voice, "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes," he leans into me but I stop him by put my hand on his chest. "but only if you promise-"

He cut me off with an 'I know' and closes the gap between us, pressing his lips to mine roughly. I smirked. He missed this.

Not that I didn't too…

* * *

**Cleo's POV**

"Cleo?" I heard someone whisper and turn to find Jerome poking his head around the corner. "Is anyone here with you?"

"No, why-" I start as he stands to his full height, towering over me.

"Mara fell into the pool last night." he says lowly, staring down at me.

"What?" I exclaim my eyes growing wide. "How could you let her-"

"It happened so fast, I couldn't stop her. She _fell _into the water, it was an accident." he explained.

"Was the moon over the pool?" I ask urgently.

"Well-"

"Mara!" I call, running up the stairs to my room. I burst through the door and find Mara on the floor. Unconscious. With a mermaid tail!

"Dang it." Jerome muttered. He ran over to her and lifted her head.

I was still frozen in shock. My cousin's a mermaid. Oh. My. Gosh.

* * *

**Rikki's POV**

"I can't believe you." Bella laughed at me.

"If Will says 'I love you' after you broke up and in front of a room full of people you don't even know, wouldn't you say it back?" I test her.

She hesitates, and I know she's trying to find a comeback.

My phone begins to ring and I answer it with a 'hello'. Cleo is on the other line, in hysterics. I try to calm her down but I do catch bits and pieces of her sentences. My eyes grow wide.

Mara. Mermaid. Help.

I grab Bella's wrist pulling her to Cleo's house, ignoring Will's and Bella's protests.

When we get to Cleo's room, Bella shuts up and we both freeze. Laying before us is Mermaid Mara.

Great.

* * *

**Yay! Zikki is back together! WHOO! Please review! Oh, and check out that poll on my profile! Right now there's a three way tie between _The Two Sweets, Make You Feel My Love, _and _Sam's Big Secrets! _**

**Thanks! Love all around!**

**Later!**

**-Rachel**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, y'all! The next chapter is here! I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm hoppin' to update a bunch of stuff in the the next week and hopefully even finish a few things! You know, so I can start more things! And to start more things I need to know what y'all want me to do next! TAKE PART IN THE POLE ON MY PROFILE! It closes tomorrow! Here y'all go!**

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

"Please, tell me this is a joke!" Rikki glares at me.

"She fell in!" I protested.

"Why didn't you get her out of the water?" Rikki screeched.

"I was…a little busy." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair as the memory of the kiss flooded my mind.

"Rikki come dry her off." Cleo ordered.

Rikki bent down next to her and held her hand above her…tail. She slowly made a fist and steam rose from Mara. When the cloud cleared Mara was without a tail - she was perfect. I ran to her side as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mara are you okay?" I ask, helping her sit up.

"What happened?" she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"You had a bit of an accident." Bella muttered.

"I had a really weird dream." laughed. "I-I had turned into a-a mermaid." she says between giggles.

The girls and I look at each other.

"I mean, is that normal?" Mara asks, mostly to herself. "Should I be dreaming about that sort of thing?"

"That's wasn't a dream Mara." I sigh, closing my eyes.

"What?"

"When you fell into the Moon Pool you turned into a mermaid." Cleo explained softly.

"What's a 'moon pool'?" Mara asks before screaming, "What do you mean I'm a mermaid?"

"The Moon Pool is the pool you fell into in the cave in the volcano." Rikki replied. "And by 'mermaid' we mean you're a half human-half fish freak! But we're that too so…" she drifted off, shrugging.

"Rikki!" Bella scolded.

"What do you mean you're all that too?" Mara questions.

"They mean this:" I say as I splash them with water from a glass that had been sitting next to me.

They scream and within ten seconds they fall to the floor with long, sparkly orange tails.

"Jerome!" they say together, glaring at me.

"She wanted to know what you meant." I shrug and sit on Cleo's bed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mara squeaks and stands up, she sits next to me and hugs my arm tightly. "You mean, I'm a mermaid?"

"Yes…" Bella sighs.

"Rikki?" Cleo turns to her but Rikki already had her hand over Cleo's tail.

"Already on it."

She slowly makes a fist and soon the three were normal again.

"You have powers?" Mara's eyes grow wide and she moves to the floor to sit with them.

The three nod.

"What can you do?" she asks excitedly, leaning forward, resting her chin on her hands and her elbows on her knees.

"I can boil and evaporate any liquid." Rikki raises her hand.

"I can turn liquid to jelly and harden it." Bella tells us.

"And I can control liquid." Cleo finishes.

"Can I see?" Mara grins.

I smile as her face light up with interest. She's so curious. But she wouldn't have to know about this if I hadn't taken her to the cave. This is all my-

I snapped out of my thoughts when Mara tapped my arm.

"They're going to show us their powers." she points to a cup of water sitting on the floor.

I focus my gaze on the cup and the mermaids.

Rikki raised her hand and aimed it at the cup, made a fist and it boiled in an instant. Next Cleo raised her hand, forming a claw, and a bubble of water rose from the glass. It moved from above the cup to in front of me. She kept it floating there as Bella brought her hand up. Making a 'shooting spider webs' type look with her hand, the bubble turned to jelly right before my eyes. The girls drop their hands and so does the ball of water jelly. I catch it before it lands in my lap and make a face as I hold it in my hand.

"Alfie would love this." I smirk at Mara.

She laughs and raises her hand to touch it.

"Don't!" I grab her wrist and plop the ball into the glass where it immediately turned back to water. "If you touch water you change." I warn her.

"How did you know that?" Bella asks.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out." I shrug but don't go into detail.

They let it drop and turn to back to Mara.

"Rikki and I can also control the weather." Cleo added.

"I didn't know that." Bella's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Yeah, I can create lightning and Cleo can control wind." Rikki informed us.

"Wow!" Mara grinned.

"Now, Mara, you can't tell anyone about this." Cleo warns her.

"I assumed that." She smiled.

"Lewis, Zane, Will and Jerome are the only ones who know about us."

"Okay," she nods. "Do I have a power?"

"We don't know, yet," Bella replies.

"But we'll continue this tonight." Rikki instructs us. "We'll work on that in the Moon Pool. We'll teach you how to swim too, Mara."

"Can Jerome come?" Mara asks, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh course." Bella shrugs.

"Now, we should probably get downstairs." Cleo gets up and walks to the door, holding it open for us.

* * *

**Rikki's POV **

"Now we have four mermaids?" Zane groaned, sitting down next to me on the couch in _our _office. The partnership is back on.

"Yes," I sigh. "We have to teach her the ropes."

"Are you going to be free anytime soon?"

"What'd you have in mind?" I smile up at him.

* * *

"Just like our dates before all the mermaid drama." Zane smirks, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I look down at my vanilla ice cream cone and smile. "Those were the days." I mumble.

"Do you ever wish you weren't a…mermaid?" he asks me, whispering the last bit.

"Not for a second." I retort, standing tall.

"Didn't think you did." he smiled and kisses my hair.

I roll my eyes and laugh.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"I'm nervous." Mara said quietly, looking out into the black abyss of water, our only light source, the moon.

"Don't worry, we'll be right next to you." Cleo assures her.

Cleo, Rikki, Jerome, Mara and I were standing out on the dock basking in the moonlight. A light ocean breeze whipping through our hair, the salt filling our senses, calming Cleo, Rikki and I.

"I'll meet you in the cave." Jerome tells us before winking at Mara quickly and going down the dock to Lewis' boat.

"Alright," Rikki claps her hands together and turning to Mara as Jerome speeds off. "Hop in!"

She looks at us unsurely and I smile at her. I step forward, putting my knees and arms together, I bend my knees and jump in. I land in the water perfectly and bubbles surround me as my legs disappear and my tail takes their place. I surface and grin up at Mara.

"Come on, it feels amazing!"

She takes a deep breath and gets ready to jump. She stops for a second and seems to be pondering whether or not she should jump. She nods her head and lurches forward, splashing into the water beside me. Bubbles rose to the surface and I duck under, I saw her trying to keep from drowning because of the weight of her tail. I swim down to her and grab her hand, I move my tale up and down, creating a wave like motion with my body to show her how to swim. She nods and does the same thing. When she got the hang of it I let go of her hand, putting my hands on top of the other and swim to the surface. Seconds later she appears and Rikki and Cleo jump in.

"Now, if you flick your tail with enough power, you can speed through the water." Cleo tells her.

"Watch me," Rikki orders her.

We dive under and watch as Rikki swims towards Mako and then, with a quick kick of her tail she disappears, only a cloud of bubbles where she had once been. I nod my head toward the island and she nods in response. She positioned herself so she was facing Mako and swam forward, then with a flick of her tail she sped forward. Cleo and I followed suit but stopped abruptly when we found Mara swimming around the reef near the Moon Pool. She was looking at the coral and watching the fish. I smile at her and motion for her to follow us into the Moon Pool. Once we surfaced I look over to see Mara come up to be face-to-face with Jerome.

"Hey…" she whispers.

"Hey yourself." he smiled back.

She backed up and Jerome takes a seat on the sand.

"So," he sighs, running a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "How are you going to teach her how to use her powers?"

"_If _she has any powers." I corrected.

"Yeah, there's only four powers, that we know of." Rikki says, leaning against the steps.

"Freezing, controlling, boiling and turning it to jelly." Cleo shrugs.

"What would mine be?" Mara asks.

"We don't know yet." I shrug. "But we'll find out."

We sat there in silence as we watched the water around her. Nothing was happening. She was looking around, softly humming to herself. I didn't know what song it was but she never went off key.

"Maybe she's like Charlotte and has all of our powers." Cleo spoke up.

"Who's Charlotte?" Mara asks.

Cleo and Rikki explained who she was and how she was totally evil and how she had all their powers.

"Let's find out shall we?" Rikki grinned.

We all look at Mara and she looks back at us before realizing we wanted her to try.

She takes a deep breath and holds her hand out, spreading her fingers apart, and pointed it at the water. Next thing we know something appears in the water. It wasn't bubbles due to heat, it wasn't ice, it wasn't a bubble, it wasn't jelly - it was a whirlpool. A whirlpool. It got larger and larger the longer Mara held her hand there. The pull of the water was to strong and we were starting to be sucked into it. Jerome jumps forward and raises her arm to keep it from the water but the whirlpool flies into the air as a water spout.

"Mara, stop!" Jerome shouts, closing her hand.

The water tornado falls from the air into the pool, causing the water to shake. Mara was staring wide eyed at the water, speechless, her hands shaking in Jerome's.

"We're going to leave you alone to talk to her." I whisper to Jerome and we slip out of the pool.

* * *

**There y'all have it! Hope y'all liked it! I loved it! I'm actually working on part of the next chapter right now...so hopefully it'll be up sooner than usual! Thanks for readin'! REVIEW! Check out my other stuff! **

**This is for anyone who's brokenhearted - for any reason:**

**_The LORD is near to the brokenhearted and saves those who are crushed in spirit._  
Psalm 34:18 **

**GOD BLESS Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, it's been forever! Sorry, y'all! But the next chapter is here! I'll probably have a few more chapters before I finish the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

"Mara? Are you okay?" I ask softly. She swam slowly over to the steps and sat down on them.

"I'm fine…" she whispers. "Are Cleo, Rikki and Bella alright?"

"They're fine." I answer. "What just happened?"

"I-I don't know." Mara stutters.

"So, um...about the other night..." I drifted off, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh, right." Mara murmurs looking down. "I'm sorry. You probably hate me-"

"I told you before, Jeffray," I cut her off. "I could never hate you."

I stare down at her as she looks up at me. I lays down on his stomach, my elbows holding me up. She props her elbows up onto the side of the pool and looks me in the eye. She seemed to be thinking and I didn't want to disturb her so I stared back.

We sat like that for a few minutes before I chuckled nervously, "What are you thinking about?"

"What you would look like as a merman." she said absently, then her cheeks burned red for letting that slip out.

"Why, Jeffray, I didn't know you were capable of such thoughts." I said in mock shock.

I didn't think it was possible for her cheeks to get any redder.

"You're a jerk," she growled, pushing away from the side of the pool.

"Wait, Mara," I grabbed her elbow, sliding my hand down her arm to her hand, and pull her back to me. "I'm sorry," I sighed then smirked at her, "I have to admit, I did picture you as a mermaid," I chuckled, leaning in closer to her so our noses were touching, "and you are as gorgeous as I thought you'd be with a tail, but I like the human version as well.'

"Really?" she asked suspiciously.

"Really." he promised.

"So, you're not mad at me for kissing you?" she said softly.

"I kissed back." I raised me eyebrows at her.

"Heat of the moment, right?" she whispered shakily.

"Only if you want it to be." I shrugged my shoulders.

She started leaning in and I followed suit, meeting her lips half way. I felt her smile, which made me smile as well. She held my face in her small hands, pulling me closer to her as I gripped her shoulders gently but firmly. Her hands left my cheeks and moved back to my hair, wetting it slightly.

"The more I think about it, the more I want you to be a merman." she told me once we pulled away.

I laughed. "We should be getting back."

"I guess," she sighed.

She pushed off the edge of the pool and dipped under the water but not before sending a quick wink my way. I grinned and trudge out of the cave.

* * *

"Good morning, Jerome," Mara grinned as she hopped down the stairs the next morning. "and others."

"Morning, Mara." Jerome smirked at her through his fringe as the others mumbled responses.

He sat down at the table and she sat next to him, pouring a glass of orange juice for herself.

"So, you two," Joy turns her attention to them, resting her chin on her knuckles as she stared at them with wide, curious eyes. "What did you do last night?"

Jerome slowly scooted his chair away from hers, causing him and Mara to be closer and Mara to blush, Joy was a little to close for his liking. "Nothing, just talked."

"And then…?" she prompted.

"Talked." he replied.

"And then?" she groaned.

He stares at her with a bored expression before it changed to fake excitement, "We kissed!" he said shortly, eyes wide.

She squealed and clapped her hand, "Fantastic! Amber, Jerome and Mara are dating!" she giggled at the blonde.

Amber shrieks and jumps out of her seat, hopping up and down, clapping her hands quickly, chanting 'Jara, Jara!'. "Let's go make their scrapbook, Joy!"

"Awesome!" Joy grinned and skips after her blonde friend.

Jerome groaned, falling back in his chair, "Great. I never said we were dating!"

He looked up at the screech of chair legs on the tile.

"Wait, Mara!" he shouted after her, shooting out of his seat, running after her fleeting form.

He stopped when he stepped out onto the porch, finding Mara seated on the first step.

"Mara -"

"I know, we didn't talk about it but…I thought…" she sniffled.

Jerome sighed and sat next to her, so close that their knees were touching.

"I mean…" she took a deep breath. "what are we?"

"Well, we're humans," Jerome joked looking at the sky in fake thought. "Except in the eyes of an alien. To them, we're the aliens."

"Jerome!" Mara whined.

"We can be whatever you want us to be." he answered truthfully.

She turned to him, looked into his eyes, and put her hand on his shoulder gently.

"I really like you." she said seriously.

He smirked, kissing her forehead, "Thank God."

She giggled and entwined their fingers together, jumping up, pulling him with her, and dragged him into the house.

* * *

**I know, it was all Jara. But I LOVE Jara! So, it makes sense! How y'all been? I haven't been feelin' good lately so I haven't been workin' on my stories as much as I want to! I'm sorry for sayin' I was gonna update a bunch tonight! I hope to update everything, put up a few one-shots, and maybe even start some new stuff tomorrow! No promises though. I've realized that promise is a big word so I'm gonna stop usin' it so much! I'm gonna go to bed early so I can get up early tomorrow, cuz as soon as I wake up I'm gonna start workin' on stuff! I'm gonna dedicate my whole day to writing!**

**So, please review! Hope y'all liked this chapter!**

******Psalm 119:11**  
_Your word I have treasured in my heart, that I may not sin against You._

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, y'all!**

* * *

**No POV**

"Well, glad everything worked out." Fabian said, referring to Jerome and Mara reading at the edge of the beach. They were far away from the water just like Rikki, Cleo, and Bella.

"Yeah, they make a cute couple." Nina smiled at him.

"Stop, Cockroach!" Patricia growled as he followed her around the beach as he mumbled something to her.

"What do you think he's saying to her?" Nina chuckled.

"I don't know, something perverted?" Fabian made a face.

"Him and Jerome are more a like than they think." Nina snorted.

"We need to go site seeing. Let's go get Alfie and Amber." Fabian stated, getting up off the towel they'd been sitting on.

"Alright, let's go somewhere that's near the mall, so Amber and Alfie can shop." Nina suggested.

"Good idea, let's go to the Sydney Opera House, their's a mall not to far from it." Fabian folded the blanket as Nina went to get Alfie.

"Nina, tell the Slimeball here to leave me alone!" Patricia ordered, jogging up to the brunette.

"It's a simple question, all it needs is a simple answer!" Eddie huffed, rolling his eyes as he followed her.

"What's the question?" Nina asked hesitantly.

"I asked her if she wanted to go on a date with me tonight." Eddie sighed, glaring at the auburn haired girl.

"And I said no, I want to talk to Mara and Joy tonight." Patricia snapped.

"Eddie, that's her answer, can't you just leave it alone?" Nina shrugged nonchalantly.

"I would, but if she would've let me finish my sentence, she'd know where we'd be going."

"I don't want to go anywhere tonight." Patricia groaned, stomping away.

"Sick Puppies is having a back at home concert at the Sidney Opera House and I have tickets!" he shouted smugly.

Patricia freezes and turns to him slowly, in front of him in an instant. "Really? You're not lying?"

"Would I lie about Sick Puppies?"

"I'm free." Patricia told him before running off to tell Joy.

"Thanks, Nina." Eddie smirked.

"I didn't do anything." Nina muttered as he walked away.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Fabian asked her, suddenly appearing by her side. "I convinced Amber and Alfie to come."

"Yeah, let's go." she smiled at him, and linked arms with Amber as they left the beach.

* * *

_My life's so pitiful! Pitiful, pitiful, pitiful, pitiful!_

"This is awesome!" Patricia shouted over the blaring music. She and Eddie were a couple rows from the stage, which made Patricia very happy. She was glad she had taken him up on this offer.

"I know right?" he grinned at her, hundreds of teens screaming around them, jumping and pumping their fists. The rock music bouncing off the high ceiling of the building.

_Get all your news from a corporate company, trade in your opinion for a gallon of gasoline, go!_

Shim Moore's voice slamming through the speakers, barely being heard over the screeching fans.

"I hope they play _In It For Life_, it's one of my favorite songs, ever!" the red head cried.

"Yeah, and _War_!" Eddie agreed.

They turned back to the stage as Emma Anzai started her bass guitar solo, making half the place cheer as her hair whipped around and her hands moved at such a fast pace, you could hardly see them.

"I bet you'd look great playing a bass!" Eddie smirked at her.

"I can play bass!" she smirked back.

"Wait - really?" he asked.

She didn't answer as the next song started.

* * *

"That. Was. Awesome!" Patricia cheered, a face splitting grin plastered on her face.

"Glad you liked it," he smiled, grabbing her hand as they waited for a cab.

"I _loved _it!" she corrected. "Didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" he retorted.

She chuckled and kiss his cheek as a taxi drove up in front of them.

"Wait until Joy hears about this." Patricia said to him seriously, looking him in the eye as they quickly came to Cleo's house.

"Yeah," he chuckled. I need a guy friend who likes Sick Puppies…" Eddie murmured.

"Joy hates Sick Puppies, but she's gonna listen to me anyway." the girl shrugged.

"I'll just call one of my friends back in the states." he stated.

Patricia shrugged and stared fondly at black Sick Puppies t-shirt Shim and Emma had signed for her.

* * *

**Wow. That was short. Sorry, y'all! My dad's makin' me go to sleep really early and I didn't get a chance to write anything today, my school's stupid. I'm hopin' that the next chapter will be longer... **

**REVIEW! **

**NEVER FORGET THE POLLS! I MODIFIED IT! Hee hee... ^.^**

**Matthew 7:7-8**

_**7 "Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you. 8 For everyone who asks receives, and to the one who knocks it will be opened."**_

_**GOD BLESS!**_

**-Rachel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holy cheeze...I'm updating...TOLD YOU! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't know, I guess it could. But I'm not saying it would. Just maybe. Almost." Patricia shrugged, hands tapping against her thighs, trying to find a beat, and keep them occupied, as she and Eddie walked down the docks.

The moon shown above them brightly, lighting the clear night sky. It was late, about ten o'clock, but they didn't care. If they didn't have Victor to punish them for staying up too late, they were going to take advantage of the situation. They had just started their walk; they wanted to get away from Amber and her squealing. Lewis had come back from the states to visit Cleo again. He would be there for about a week and the group stayed up so they would talk to him.

Eddie shook his head. "Almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades."

Patricia looked at him weirdly and chuckled with a slight shake of her head. They weren't talking about anything interesting, just babbling on about whatever came to mind. They didn't mind the silence that would flow over them when they finished discussing the topic that would come up, but sometimes, they needed to say something. Patricia liked being able to be around him and not have to talk too much, but she knew that he liked it when she talked a lot. He wouldn't call her 'Yacker' unless he liked her yacking. It had started out a nickname, but later it had become a pet name. A term of endearment. And of course, it was different from what other people would have as their pet names, and of course, Patricia and Eddie were okay with that.

"Hey, look, it's Jerry and Jaffray." Eddie jerked his chin toward the couple at the end of the dock.

"I thought they were hanging out with the others?"

"Maybe they wanted to be alone?"

They watched as Mara said something to Jerome and he nodded in return. She stood on her toes and pecked his cheek before turning and diving into the water beside them. Patricia gasped and Eddie's jaw dropped as Jerome jogged down to Lewis' motor boat where he jumped in and sat down next to Will, while Zane and Lewis were also with them. They sped out into the night and Patricia stood emotionless for a moment before racing down the dock and looking into the dark water. She couldn't see anything.

"What was that all about?" she shrieked. "He didn't even think about going in after her? Why hasn't she come up yet? Eddie, what's going on? We need to go get Trudy!"

Eddie grabbed her elbow and pulled her to a stop. "Hold on a sec, Yacker. Take a deep breath, let it out slowly, and let's think about this, calmly and rationally. We both know that Jerome wouldn't let anything happen to any of us, especially Mara. Maybe they picked her up in the boat?"

Patricia stared at him blankly. "But why didn't Jerome jump in too?"

Eddie thought a second and then shrugged. "He didn't want to get his hair wet."

"Good point," she relented. "But I still think we should tell Trudy. Cleo had told us that Mako Island is off limits. That's where Jerome and the boys were headed. What about Cleo, Rikki, and Bella? Did they jump in too? Something doesn't feel right."

"I don't know. But I agree. They shouldn't have gone out there so late either. But…the others have been living here for a while. Maybe they know their way around the island? Maybe they even got permission from Trudy."

"Yeah, they wouldn't have left without telling her first." Patricia nodded.

"Exactly," Eddie said and draped an arm over her shoulders, leading her back up the dock. "Come on, let's get inside, I'm hungry."

"Because you never eat, right, Slimeball," she asked teasingly.

"Sure feels like it…" the American muttered.

* * *

**Okay, that's it, review?**

**_I love you, Lord; you are my strength. The Lord is my rock, my fortress, and my savior; my God is my rock, in whom I find protection. He is my shield, the power that saves me, and my place of safety. I called on the Lord, who is worthy of praise, and he saved me from my enemies. -Psalm 18:1-3_**

**-Rachel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so Lewis makes an appearance in this chapter! Eep! Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what's this all about?" Lewis asked, climbing up the stone steps into the Moon Pool cave. He looked down at his girlfriend in question and he frowned, his eyes landing on Mara Jaffray as a mermaid. "No, wait, what's that all about?"

"We had a bit of a mishap." Bella replied with a small shrug.

"A '_bit of a mishap'_; are you kidding me?" he chuckled, looking over at the other boys. They shrugged just as she did and he looked back down at the mermaids. "How did this happen?"

"Jerome and I were hanging out here and I slipped and fell into the pool." Mara answered.

"She can make whirlpools and waterspouts, just to answer your next question." Rikki interrupted him from speaking again.

"That's not what I was going to ask." He defended himself.

She gave him a look and he sighed, turning to Mara.

"You know that being a mermaid and living in England isn't going to be easy you know. The risks of getting caught in the rain, getting splash by water, taking baths with only one bathroom for the girls—everything—that'll be a real challenge, are you sure you'll be able to handle it?"

"What are you saying?" Jerome demanded.

Lewis looked at him and shrugged as if it was nothing. "I'm saying that if she's going to be a mermaid, then she needs to live here, with other mermaids."

"But, she can't live here. She has school back in England. Her family and her friends are there. I'm—"

"And you're there, I understand that. Jerome, you have to think about Mara and her wellbeing, as well as the girls' safety."

Jerome swallowed. He felt weak. And he hated it. He stepped away from Lewis and stormed out of the cave, running a hand through his blonde hair in frustration.

"Wait, Jerome!" Mara called, trying to pull herself out of the pool. "Oh, darn this tale." She mumbled.

"Mara, if you swim a few blocks to the left of the Moon Pool entrance, there's a tunnel that leads into a pond that's near here. Jerome will probably be sitting out there." Cleo told her cousin.

"Thank you." Mara smiled gratefully and followed her instructions. "Jerome," she called softly when she surfaced.

He jumped from his place, sitting on a rock with his head in his hands, and looked around frantically. His shimmering blue eyes finally landed on her and she pulled herself up onto the small bank. He stood there for a moment, pondering whether or not he should sit next to her before he trekked his way down the side of the hill that led to her and sat on a rock not far from her.

"Are you going to talk to me?" she asked quietly after they sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

Jerome looked up from his twiddling thumbs and licked his thin lips. "Jaffray—"

"I can handle it." she cut him off. "I'll stay in England and you'll be there to help me out when I need you."

"Mara, I'll let you stay here." He finally said.

"What?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'll let you stay here so you can be safe and learn about your powers and stuff. I won't hold you back okay?"

"But—"

"Mara, it really is for the best. I don't want you to get hurt, and if you do while you're in England, it'll be because of me. I don't want to be the reason. I want to keep you safe. And if going back to England without you is the only way, then so be it." Mara stared up into his eyes in absolute shock. "I really like you, Mara. I started falling awhile ago and I won't stop until I hit the bottom. You mean everything to me; I'll let you go for the sake of us once being together again. I promise you though; my heart will always be yours."

Mara sat there in silence, watching him as her mouth went dry. She couldn't believe he had just said all that, and after they had gone through so much just to get where they were now. He couldn't be breaking up with her, could he?

"I'll see you later, Jaffray." He said gently, brushing a strand of her wet, black hair behind her ear. He leaned in and he pressed his lips to hers in a simple kiss, one that tingled on her mouth even after he had disappeared into the consuming darkness of the jungle.

* * *

**Short, sad chapter, I know, but ya know...I feel like having some kinda drama in this story.**

**Review? **

_**But they that wait upon the LORD shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings as eagles; they shall run, and not be weary; and they shall walk, and not faint. -Isaiah 40:31**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
